(un)perfect
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Mereka adalah definisi kesempurnaan sekaligus ketidaksempurnaan" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.8 :** **I saw you were perfect and so I loved you.** **Then I saw that you were not perfect, and I loved you even more.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Un)Perfect**

 **A fanfic by Bwiikuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia, Min Yoongi. Sosok rupawan berparas cantik yang teramat dicintai Park Jimin. Sosok pemuda dengan senyuman manis yang akan melumpuhkan kedua kakimu—dalam makna konotasi—jika kau melihatnya secara langsung. Sosok kekasih yang sangat sangat diagungkan dan dicintai oleh Park Jimin.

Yoongi tidak pernah meminta, namun Jimin selalu memberi. Yoongi tidak pernah menjelaskan, namun Jimin selalu mengerti. Yoongi tidak pernah bercerita, namun Jimin selalu paham seburuk apa keadaannya saat itu.

Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

Dua insan yang diciptakan nyaris sempurna, dipersatukan dalam suatu hubungan yang entah bagaimana bisa terjalin. Keduanya tidak ingat. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Mengalir seperti air;tenang, menghanyutkan.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun hidup bersama Yoongi, membuat Jimin mengetahui dengan jelas seluk beluk kesayangannya ini. Membuat Jimin mengerti bagaimana sosok yang paling dicintainya ini. Membuat Jimin memahami semua tentang Yoongi. Ya, hampir semuanya.

Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Yoon."

Merasa terpanggil, Yoongi menoleh. Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya kala netranya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya kini berdiri di ambang pintu sana. Ia tetap diam. Tapi hatinya menjerit senang, ' _Kau datang! Kau datang!'_

"Hai," Jimin tersenyum. "Menunggu lama?"

Yoongi menggeleng singkat. "Aku baru saja datang."

"Satu jam yang lalu?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk. "Tepat."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Astaga, aku diabetes."

"Oh, benarkah?" Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Mati saja, sana."

Dan kali ini hanya Jimin yang tertawa. " _How cute_ _._ "

"Sekali lagi kau bilang—"

"Kau manis."

"—mati kau."

Satu pukulan tidak main-main mendarat di kepala Jimin. Si empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi Yoongi malah menatapnya dengan sinis, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , kalau aku amnesia gara-gara kau memukul kepalaku terus, bagaimana?" Jimin merengut kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanku."

" _Hyung_!"

"Ya, kalau kau amnesia nanti aku akan mendatangimu, mengatakan kalau kau itu hanya milikku dan kau hanya boleh mengingatku. Puas?"

 _Cup_.

"Brengsek—"

 _Cup._

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Jim—"

 _Cup_.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Ini menji—"

 _Cup_.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, sayang?"

"Jimin!"

 _Cup._

"Yoongi."

"Hentikan, ya Tuhan—"

Jimin tertawa puas. Tangannya terangkat, mencubiti pipi merah Yoongi dengan gemas. "Manisnyaaa."

"Jiminnn!"

Seringai tipis Jimin terpampang. "Mau kucium lagi, cantik?"

"Tidak," Jawabnya dengan cepat, gugup. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, ya Tuhan. Jimin, aku serius. Jimin!"

Jimin masih diam, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan seolah ia akan _menerkam_ Yoongi kapan saja.

"Jimin- _ah_!" Pekiknya kesal. "Aku tidak suka ditatap—heh! Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Astaga, sumpah, _H_ _yung_. Kau lucu sekali!" Tawanya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Jimin terbahak sampai perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Aku pergi saja," Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk melangkah menjauh. Tapi seperti perkiraannya, Jimin menahan tangannya.

"Es krim atau kumamon?"

"Kalau aku pilih atau, dapat dua-duanya kan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Atau," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dasar rakus," setelah beranjak, Jimin mengacak surai Yoongi gemas. "Tapi kau manis, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Mau ku pukul lagi, jelek?"

"Kalau kau pukul, kumamon dan es—"

"Oke oke, tidak. Aku bercanda," Yoongi mengatakannya setengah terpekik. Karena, sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk boneka favoritnya itu sambil memakan es krim, bersama Jimin.

"Ya sudah, ayo," Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, menarik lembut tangan itu sampai berada tepat di sampingnya. Lalu ia berjalan, tanpa berniat melepaskan genggamannya sedetikpun.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Rasanya aku jadi obat nyamuk di sini."

Yoongi terkikik samar melihat wajah kesal Jimin. Tapi ia tidak merespon perkataannya barusan. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk memegang sendok, menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk kumamon barunya.

"Yoon."

"Jim."

Jimin mendengus kesal. Omong-omong, yang itu tadi memang kebiasaan mereka sejak dua tahun terakhir. Saling memanggil meskipun itu tidak perlu. Ya, begitulah.

"Kau benar-benar menjadikanku obat nyamuk, ya?"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kembali menyantap es krimnya yang tersisa setengah.

"Tahu begini aku tidak mau membe—" Jimin mengernyit heran saat Yoongi menyodorkan sesendok es krim ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Mau tidak?"

Jimin memakan es krimnya. "Apa ini?" Saat sudah berhasil menelannya, ia kembali bertanya, "Sogokan?"

Lalu yang ditanya tersenyum polos. "Aku mencintaimu."

" _Cheese cake_?"

Kepalanya mengangguk semangat, terlihat menggemaskan. "Untuk di rumah. Aku takut nanti malam aku ingin makan camilan."

"Alasanmu saja, manis." Kedua sudut bibir Yoongi melengkung ke bawah. _Astaga, anak ini benar-benar…_ "Iya iya," Jimin tersenyum gemas sambil mencubit hidung Yoongi. "Aku belikan. Tenang saja, _princess_."

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, sebenarnya Yoongi senang. Tapi panggilannya membuat Yoongi melototkan kedua mata sipitnya. "Aku _prince_ , Jimin!"

" _Princess_." Jimin tersenyum jahil. "Kau cantik, jadi kau _princess_."

"Aku tampan!"

"Kau cantik."

"Jimin, aku tidak cantik!"

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Ya Tuhan, aku ini _prince_!"

" _Princess_."

"Jimin!"

"Yoongi."

Dan perdebatan mereka diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal dari Yoongi, disusul gelak tawa dari Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Yoongi bersumpah jikalau ia tak pernah menemukan orang seperti Park Jimin. Ya, Park Jimin. Kekasihnya, teman hidupnya. Jimin yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, Jimin yang tak pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkannya, Jimin yang sangat dicintainya. Ia begitu baik, bahkan Yoongi merasa Jimin terlalu baik untuknya.

Seumur hidupnya, Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mengerti tentangnya. Yoongi tidak pernah merasa diperhatikan, dikhawatirkan, ditangisi. Tapi, sejak ia bertemu dengan Jimin, semua yang _tidak pernah_ terjadi di hidupnya seketika terjadi. Dalam sekejap. Ini terasa mustahil, tapi nyata.

Jimin selalu memperhatikannya. Jimin tidak akan tinggal diam saat Yoongi belum pulang juga di saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Jimin akan marah jika Yoongi tidak menggubris peringatannya. Dan Jimin tak pernah ragu untuk melakukan apapun jika masalahnya bersangkut paut dengan Min Yoongi.

Suatu hari, ia pernah nekat menyusul Yoongi. Saat itu sudah jam tujuh, dan Yoongi belum muncul dari pintu rumah mereka dengan ekspresi lelahnya. Jimin panik. Ia mencari anak itu ke mana-mana, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Yoongi meringkuk di sudut gang dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Jimin menarik tangannya lembut, membuatnya berdiri lalu segera memeluk Jimin erat-erat. Malam itu, Yoongi menangis tersedu. Mengeratkan pelukannya layaknya anak berumur lima yang baru saja menemukan ibunya yang hilang dari pandangan mata. Melesakkan wajah berairnya di dada Jimin, membuat pakaian Jimin saat itu basah oleh air matanya.

Berulang kali, ia meminta maaf di sela isakan. Jimin tentu saja menenangkannya; mengusap punggungnya; membisikkan kalimat penenang seperti ' _aku di sini_ ', ' _hei, jangan menangis.._ ', ' _sayang, aku sudah di sini. tenanglah'_ dan semacamnya sampai isakan kekasihnya itu mereda. Dan, setelah mendudukkan Yoongi di dalam mobilnya, Jimin bertanya dengan lembut, " _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hm?_ " Dengan suara bergetar, dengan ketakutan yang mendominasi dadanya Yoongi menjawab, " _A-aku baik-baik saja._ "

 _ **Tapi Jimin mengerti**_ **.**

Jimin mengerti maksud dari jawaban Yoongi. Jimin mengerti. Jadi ia merengkuh Yoongi, membiarkannya menangis lagi di bahunya. " _Mereka mengambil ponselmu?_ " Yoongi mengangguk. " _Mereka menyakitimu?_ " Yoongi mengangguk. " _Kau mau ke rumah sakit_?" Kali ini Yoongi menggeleng. " _Aku mau pulang_."

Dan sejak saat itu, Jimin tidak pernah membiarkan Yoongi keluar rumah tanpa senjata—dari yang tidak terlalu berbahaya sampai yang sangat berbahaya—untuk berjaga-jaga. Katanya, ia tidak mau melihat goresan dan lebam di sekujur tubuh kekasihnya itu lagi. Sudah cukup saat ia melihat memar biru dan torehan tipis berderai darah yang menghiasi tubuh Yoongi saat itu. Jika saja Yoongi tidak melarangnya, mungkin Jimin sudah kesetanan mencari siapa saja yang sudah menyakiti kesayangannya malam itu.

Yoongi bersyukur. Sepenuh hatinya, Yoongi bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jimin. Yoongi berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah bermurah hati untuk membiarkan Jimin terus berada di sisinya sampai detik ini. Dan Yoongi berjanji, ia akan mencintai Jimin sampai takdir Tuhan memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Aku punya teman, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Siapa, sayang?"

"Namanya Hoseok."

Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir Jimin. Ia mengangguk samar, lalu diam, menunggu Yoongi menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Dia baik. Dia membelikanku es krim, rasa vanilla." Senyum manisnya mengembang saat menceritakan perihal teman barunya ini. "Dia lebih tinggi darimu—"

"Yoongi…"

"—ups." Lalu Yoongi terkikik menggemaskan. "Pokoknya dia baik, Jimin- _ah_!"

"Oke oke, dia baik. Hmm, apa dia tampan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin barusan, Yoongi mengangguk semangat. "Sangat! Sangat!"

"Wow, santai sayangku.." Jimin terkekeh. "Biasanya kau tidak sesemangat ini.. Apa dia sangat tampan, hm?" Lagi, Yoongi mengangguk semangat."Lebih tampan dariku?"

Tidak sesuai ekspetasi Jimin, kekasihnya ini lagi-lagi mengangguk semangat. Bahkan diiringi dengan jawaban, "Lebih lebih lebih lebih tampan darimu!"

Bagus. Yoongi membuat suasana hatinya memburuk seketika. Siapa tadi? Hoseok? Setampan apa orang itu, sampai-sampai Yoongi sebegini bersemangatnya?

"Jimin, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, Kau tau tidak? Hoseok itu—"

"Iya, sudah. Jangan bicarakan orang itu lagi."

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan nada bicara kekasihnya ini, Yoongi malah tersenyum geli. _Oh, Jimin cemburu..?_

"Jimin…"

"Apa?"

"Hoseok tampaaan sekali."

"Hm."

"Jimiiinn!"

"Yoongi,"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Hoseok."

Pernyataan Yoongi satu detik yang lalu membuat Jimin sontak menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Kau, apa?"

"Jatuh cinta, Jimin- _ah_."

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Kau baru bertemu dengannya lalu kau jatuh cinta begitu? Lalu aku ini apa? Aku sudah bersamamu selama tiga tahun, lebih, dan kau dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain? Yoongi, apa-apaan? Serius, ini tidak lucu. Kau ti—"

 _Cup_.

"Berisik sekali, sih."

"Aku sedang serius, Yoongi."

"Aku juga serius."

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius mencintai—"

 _Cup_.

"Aku mencintaimu, jelek."

Jimin terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mencerna kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Ternyata benar kata teman-temannya, emosi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Hei, marah?"

Yoongi memandangi wajah Jimin. Ia tersenyum gemas lalu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Yoongi."

Senyuman manis Yoongi merekah lagi. "Jimin."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Setengah serius, setengah bercanda, sih." Ekspresi Jimin berubah lagi. Dan kali ini Yoongi tertawa gemas. Jemarinya mengapit pipi Jimin lalu mencubitinya gemas. "Aku bercanda, Jimiinnn."

Lalu Jimin menghela nafas lega. Sedikit kesal, ia menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya seerat mungkin lalu dengan sengaja menggigit bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Sakit!"

"Aku lebih sakit, Yoongi. Hatiku hancur saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Hoseok. Aku pikir kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Yoongi mendesis. "Dramatis sekali. Kalau hatimu hancur, ya, kau sudah mati, Jiminkuu."

"Oh, benar juga."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Meskipun bodoh begini, kau mencintaiku kan?" Jimin melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Yoongi.

"Tidak tau."

"Yoon—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sudah diam. Aku mau menonton," Ucap Yoongi tanpa titik koma. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin, dan kembali memandangi televisi di hadapannya meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Dan Yoongi sebenarnya tau.

Saat ini Jimin sedang tersenyum senang.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Di balik kebahagiaannya, di balik momen-momen manisnya bersama Jimin, sebenarnya Yoongi selalu bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Jimin begitu mencintainya? Maksudnya, ia jarang melakukan hal yang dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya dengan Jimin. Yoongi juga tidak sesempurna gadis-gadis cantik atau pemuda manis lain yang mendekati Jimin. Tapi Jimin tetap memilihnya, padahal Yoongi yakin, di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darinya.

Saat meminta jawaban dari Jimin atas pertanyaannya tadi, pemuda itu selalu saja terdiam. Atau lebih menyebalkannya lagi, ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini membuat Yoongi benar-benar gemas, kesal, sekaligus takut.

Yoongi takut jika alasan Jimin tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya itu karena Jimin tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi kalau diingat kembali, perjuangan Jimin selama ini sudah cukup membuktikan dikalau pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi sayangnya, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati saat mengingat Jimin selalu menghindari pertanyaannya.

Apa pertanyaannya sesulit itu untuk dijawab? Ia hanya bertanya _mengapa kau memilihku_ , kan? Kenapa Jimin selalu tidak menjawabnya?

"Sayang, memikirkan apa?"

Yoongi terperanjat. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok yang berkeliaran di pikirannya sejak tadi kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa.."

"Memikirkanku, ya?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi. Tangannya merangkul bahu Yoongi, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi sayangnya itu benar, iya kan?"

Yoongi diam, tidak menjawab. Kadang-kadang ia curiga, apa kekasihnya ini memiliki kemampuan _mind_ _reader_ atau semacamnya? Kenapa ia selalu tau apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi?

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." Lirih Yoongi takut-takut.

"Pertanyaan?" Kening Jimin mengernyit samar. "Ah, pertanyaan."

Yoongi menghela, "Iya, pertanyaan."

"Kau mau jawabannya?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia kesal. Seharusnya saat ini ia menampakkan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi yang terlihat sekarang adalah kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke bawah, menciptakan lengkungan kecil di sana. Sialnya, buliran bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Astaga, astaga…" Setengah panik, Jimin merengkuh kekasihnya ini. "Jangan menangis, hey. Ya Tuhan, Yoongiku.. Astaga.." Yoongi diam. Ia enggan bersuara. Karena jika ia membuka mulutnya sedikit saja, sudah dapat dipastikan isakannya akan meledak begitu saja. "Dengar, Yoongi.." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jim—"

"Yoon," Jimin memotong. "Dengarkan dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Kau tanya, kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Ta—"

"Aku belum selesai, manis."

Dan kali ini Yoongi benar-benar diam. Mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin seraya membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau _segalanya_ bagiku, Yoon. Kau _**segalanya**_ _ **.**_ Aku tidak memilih seseorang karena kesempurnaan. Karena, hey, Yoon, aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau masih membandingkan kesempurnaanmu dengan orang-orang di luar sana, biar ku jawab," Yoongi mendengarkan. "Kau sudah lebih dari sempurna untukku, Yoongi. Kau segalanya. Kau _**sempurna**_ dan kau _**segalanya**_. Tapi kau harus tau. Meski kau bukan kesempurnaan sekali pun, meski kau adalah ketidaksempurnaan, maka aku akan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Yoongi.."

"Jim—"

"Aku mencintaimu," Lalu satu kecupan mendarat mulus di pelipisnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," Turun ke pipinya. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu," Dan terakhir, di bibirnya. Jimin menatap mata cantiknya sembari tersenyum. "Kau mengerti?"

"M-Mengerti."

"Pintar. Jangan menangis lagi," ujarnya sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Yoongi.

"Jimin."

"Yoongi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoon.."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Definisi dari kesempurnaan adalah mereka.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Definisi dari ketidaksempurnaan pun adalah mereka.

Entah itu sempurna. Entah itu tidak sempurna. Jimin dan Yoongi, keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli. Selama mereka masih bersama, selama Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk menuliskan takdir mereka untuk tetap bersama, maka mereka sudah sangat bersyukur. Selama Tuhan masih memberikan waktu untuk mereka, maka mereka sangat berterima kasih.

Karena menurut keduanya, tidak ada yang lebih _sempurna_ daripada kesempurnaan itu sendiri.

Karena menurut keduanya, selama waktu masih berjalan, maka mereka akan terus bersama sampai takdir memisahkan.

— — —

 _I saw you were perfect and so I loved you.  
Then I saw that you were not perfect, and I loved you even more._

— — —

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
